


R U Mine?

by tsukkibrainrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Original Character(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkibrainrot/pseuds/tsukkibrainrot
Summary: satisfaction feels like a distant memory
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 4





	R U Mine?

Yamaguchi stood awkwardly in the music store. His eyes scanned across the variety of vinyls and CD's in front of him, trying his best to determine which music disc Tsukishima would like best. Yamaguchi had never heard much about Tsukishima's favourite music artists, though he rarely ever hears anything about Tsukishima, despite them being childhood friends.

Yamaguchi sighed in defeat, running his fingertips across the covers of the vinyls. He had heard plenty of Tsukki's music, why was it so hard for him to narrow it down to a single artist? Tsukki's music taste is, strange, to say the least. Yamaguchi has never heard two songs from the same artist on Tsukki's playlist, he thought that was so cool about Tsukki.

It was the 24th of September, on a chilly Tuesday afternoon. Tsukishima's birthday would be in 3 days, and Yamaguchi had a lot of last minute planning to do for his birthday. He knew Tsukki hated surprises, more than anything really. But he was turning 18, and Yamaguchi thought that he deserved a party. He had only told Sugawara and Yachi about his plans for Tsukishima's special day, he knew all too well if he had told anyone else it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. He smiled softly at the thought of Tsukishima coming home, a house full of balloons, streamers, confetti, and the people Tsukishima was closest to. It made Yamaguchi all giddy and happy on the inside just at the picture of it.

But, Yamaguchi had to come up with some sort of gift to present Tsukki, he'd feel awful if he didn't. His eyes landed on a familiar album, one he's seen the cover of on one of Tsukki's many playlists. The vinyl cover had a familiar squiggle across it.

"Arctic Monkeys, huh?", Yamaguchi smiled widely, taking the vinyl from it's spot on the shelf and tracing the line with his finger. He knew Tsukki would appreciate the gift, so he settled with that. He walked up to the register, his smile not fading not even for a second. He paid happily, and as he walked out of the store, he pictured how Tsukki would react to his present. His stomach exploded into butterflies at the thought of Tsukki smiling. That was odd of Yamaguchi, he hadn't felt that way before and wasn't sure what to think of this unfamiliar feeling. He frowned softly, pushing the doors open as he exits the store, bag in hand.

"Yamaguchi." Someone had called out. Yamaguchi spun around, thoughts coming to an abrupt halt as he looked in the direction of the voice. His eyes widened softly, his hands flying behind his hands as his mouth dropped in surprise

"Tsukki!" He squeaked, face rushing red in embarassment. "What are you doing here?", he smiled nervously.

Tsukishima squinted softly, his lips pressing tightly together as he looked at the evidently nervous boy.

"I always come here, you of all people should know that, Yamaguchi." he sighed, giving the boy a small eye roll.

"Ahh," Yamaguchi sputtered out, face beginning to flutter with embarassment as he glanced down with a sheepish smile on his face. There was an awkward pause as the two boys stood there, neither one looking at the other. Tsukishima cleared his throat gently, clearing the air as he reached for the door handle.

"Well, if you don't mind..."

"Oh! Right, sorry Tsukki!" Yamaguchi blabbered, letting the boy pass through. Tsukki rolled his eyes again, a small smile on his face, barely visible. Though Yamaguchi had caught a small glimpse of the boy's face before he disappeared into the store. The tiny smile was enough to send Yamaguchi to the moon. His stomach erupted in butterflies as he began his walk home, a wobbly smile spread across his face with crimson red cheeks. Yamaguchi just had to shake this feeling, before it got out of hand. The dangerous unidentified feeling crept up to Yamaguchi's heart, feeling overwhelmingly lightheaded and wonderful all at the same time.

He was in trouble, he knew it.


End file.
